Midnight At The Playground
by HELLO I'M
Summary: *S3, any time before Dean dies* Sam thinks he's tainted and unlovable and that Dean deserves better, it turns to Dean to make his brother see differently. Wincest! Angst, Romance, and magic p- . More warnings inside.


_**MIDNIGHT AT THE PLAYGROUND**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. Hence the **fan **in **Fan**fiction.

SUMMARY_: *_SEASON THREE ANY TIME BEFORE DEAN DIES* WINCEST. Sam thinks he's tainted and unlovable, it's up to Dean to prove him wrong. Angst, romance, plus the magic p-

_Warnings__: WINCEST. Incest. Brother on brother action. Sam x Dean_  
_Swing Sex! :D_  
_Bottom!Sam, Toppy!Dean_  
_Angst/romance_  
_Usage of the "Magic Penis" plot._  
_Sex in a public place_  
_First-time Sam'n'Dean_

**(-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _)**

Sam couldn't sleep, his thoughts were alive and buzzing annoyingly loudly inside his head. Next to him, Dean snored mercilessly, unwittingly rubbing his easy sleep in Sam's face. Lucky bastard. Not that he'd wish his insomnia on his brother. His brother had enough problems without Sam adding more. He wondered what would happen if his brother ever found out about what he was. Wondered if he'd still sell his soul to a freak poisoned by demon blood. That's what it all came down to, Sam was impure, a freak, a monster, it was obvious that only Dean was completely oblivious to it. Other Hunters knew there was something off about him, something demonic and wrong. He should've told Dean the moment he found out, his own selfishness keeping him from spilling the truth. He didn't want to loose his brother, Dean was the only good thing he had left, the only good thing he'd [ever] had, truthfully. Dean was good and pure and he was being tainted by the mere presence of Sam and Sam just stuck around, like a parasite while Dean sold his soul in blissful unawareness to keep the taint alive.

Sam jumped from his bed before he knew what he was doing, he needed to get out. He needed to go for a walk, get some fresh air. Swift and silent, he ushered out of the room. The night was cold and sent shivers down his bare arms, but Sam didn't feel it.

He didn't know where he was going, just letting his feet lead him to wherever.

They ended up dragging him to the local park. It was nothing fancy, a couple of swings, a slide, some monkey bars; a small park for a small town. It was empty, no surprise there, being well past Midnight.

Sam took a seat on the blue swing, trying to remember the last time he'd done so.

He just sat there, breathing in the cool air gazing up at the stars.

He was trying to clear his thoughts, but they just kept coming back in full force.

_monster_

_freak_

_demon_

_how dare you bring you brother down with you!_ that voice sounded like his father.

Liquid warm and wet dripped down his face. God he was pathetic.

Something brushed against his shoulder making him jump and forcing a gasp from his lips, he looked up through bleary eyes at his assailant.

"Dean." Surprise etching his voice. "W-what are you doing here?" He sniffed, refusing to meet his brother's eyes.

"You forgot your jacket." He shrugged, holding it out to Sam.

Sam was touched, this is why his brother was so awesome. He'd followed Sam out in the dead of night just to make sure he was warm. "Thank you." He mumbled, reaching for the coat and deciding against it at the last moment, he dropped his arms back down, staring at the dirt.

"Sam, why are you out here?" Dean asked, refusing to move from his position firmly panted in front of the younger man.

Sam shrugged, not wanting to talk to Dean about it.

"Don't do that, Sam. That's my thing. Come on, Sammy, look at me." He plead softly.

Sam did, he owed Dean that, at the very least. Their eyes caught, hazel clashing with green. Looking at his brother he saw so much, so much more than he was usually allowed to see; Concern. Wonder. Fear. But also Love. Devotion. Adoration.

All the things a freak like him didn't deserve to have from a brother so pure. It wasn't fair to Dean he was wasting all of his love on someone as disgusting as him.

He didn't even realize he was crying until Dean reached over to wipe the streams away.

Sam jumped back, he didn't deserve to be touched, "Don't touch me." He gasped, trying to keep his brother pure.

A flash of hurt passed Dean's features before it was once again buried by worry, "Why, Sammy? Tell me what's wrong."

Sam shook his head, he owed his brother an explanation but no idea where to begin, "I'm sorry."

Dean took this as an invitation to lean forward, brushing away the tears, "Don't be sorry, Sammy. Just tell me what's going on. Please."

"...I love you, D."

"I love you too, Sammy." It was pretty unusual for Dean to say stuff like that, he must've been pretty worried Sam realized.

"Why?" Sam couldn't help but ask brokenly.

"Why?" Dean repeated, visibly shocked.

"Yeah, why? How could you? I'm the reason Mom died, the reason Jess died. If Yellow-Eyes hadn't been after me, Dad would still be alive and you're going to Hell because of _me_. I'm tainted, Dean! A freak. I should disgust you! You deserve better, Dean."

Dean looked about ready to explode. Sam wasn't sure what his brother was about to do, anything from punching him in the face to just walking away, but he sure as hell wasn't expecting his brother to lean over and crush their lips together.

"Dean?" He questioned, pulling away, because Holy shit! His brother just kissed him! Yeah, sure, he'd thought about doing the same thing on a number of occasions but him imagining it and Dean doing it were two different things!

"I know you won't listen to a word I say, so I figure I'm just going to show you how much you _don't_ disgust me."

"B-but, Dean-!"

"We'll talk about it later." He promised, bringing their lips together once more, running his hands through Sam's long hair.

Sam felt a sudden, ferocious, urge to wrap his arms around his brother, to run his hands through the short spikes. He realized with fierce disappointment that there was no way he was going to be able to touch any part of his brother, his hands held high above his head, gripping tightly to the swing's chains, the holding thing separating him and the ground.

God, he wanted to touch Dean so bad!

The kiss was chaste, one filled with love and safety.

With some careful maneuvering, Dean managed to place himself fully on Sam's lap, the swing swishing a tiny bit with the movement.

Dean kept the kiss the light, gently prodding his tongue against Sam's lips, asking for permission which Sam easily gave.

Dean was a God with his mouth, his tongue doing things Sam had never even heard of. Before he could even thing of stopping himself, he found himself groaning and pushing up against the other man.

Dean's mouth left his and Sam was momentarily disappointed until his brother's lips started trailing kisses down his jaw, making his way down his neck and stopping at the collar bone. He bit down and sucked at the skin, grinding his hips against Sam's as he did so, eliciting a moan from the young Hunter.

Dean made his way even further down, finding out the small nub of his brother's nipple. He put his mouth on the cloth surrounding them, getting the area nice and wet before he gently but down and played with the sensitive buds,

Below him Sam was panting, his head fallen back, eyes closed in utter bliss, arching into his big brother, moaning wantonly like some sort of porn star.

His hand snaked down between them, "Jesus, Sammy. Look at you, all hot and bothered and I haven't even started the good stuff yet." He palmed Sam's obvious erection, his brother gasping his name.

He turned his attention back to Sam's nipples, wanting his brother to really come undone. His mouth worked one side, licking and biting, while his hand worked the other, pinching and twisting; Sam moaned again, louder this time, his hips bumping against Dean's in a steady rhythm.

Dean brought their mouths together for a deep kiss, trying to memorize the taste of pure _Sam_.

Moving his mouth away, he nibbled on Sam's earlobe, sending shivers down his spine, "Gunna make you feel so good, little brother. Show you how much I love you." Again, Sam shivered. Groaning when his brother had blatantly used their family tie.

Dean, somehow, managed to pull down Sam's pant and boxers, freeing his hard-on from the tight confinements. Sam groaned again, his breath coming out in short gasps, face flushed, body a sweaty mess.

Above him, Dean looked nearly the same. He caught his brother's eye, unable to help but notice the pupils had blown with lust. Dean gripped his cock, pumping him nice and slow and forcing Sam to take his eyes off his brother as his head was thrown back, a moan escaping his lips.

It didn't take long for him to re-lift his head, watching lustfully while Dean's hand moved up and down the length, thumbing the head and twisting just right. He only looked for a second before he turned his attention to his brother's needs; one of his hands moved down (the other keeping them both from falling as he gripped tightly onto chain of the sing), pulling at Dean's belt buckle.

It was a clumsy attempt and his brother chuckled lightly, gently brushing Sam's hand away. Sam sighed in relief, moving his arm back up and evening out the pressure on his arms.

Once Dean's pants had been removed, Dean wasted no time grinding their cocks together, both of them groaning loudly at the feeling.

"Dean, my jacket...left pocket." Sam gasped.

Dean pulled the jacket up, unzipping the front pocket. Lighter, matches, a thing of salt, a rock?, and some...lotion. Now he understood, "You sure, Sam?"

Sam nodded, "You promised." Promised you'd make me feel loved, promised you wouldn't be disgusted by what I am. "Please."

Dean nodded, "Okay, Sammy." He pulled Sam's body down just a little, keeping the majority of him on the swing, while leaving his ass free. He squirted some of the lotion onto his fingers, making a mental note to ask Sam why he had it there in the first place.

He brought his hand back to Sam's cock, he was pretty sure his brother was an ass-virgin and he wanted to make this as pleasant for him as possible. One hand worked Sam's hard-on while the other snaked under him, circling the clenching hole before he slowly stuck it in.

He gave Sam a moment to adjust before he started pumping in and out, angling his fingers and looking for that one spot inside Sam that would have his brother screaming.

He knew he'd found it when Sam cried out below him, moaning a loud, "Dean!" as he pushed back against the finger. Dean grinned mischievously, enjoying watching his brother come undone.

He added another finger and soon after that one more, his brother fucking himself on the digits and fucking himself into Dean's fist, calling out Dean's name like he was a god.

"M'ready, Dean. You...need you." Sam moaned and Dean needed nor further invitation.

He removed his fingers, smiling slightly when he heard Sam groan in disappointment, "Don't worry, Sammy. I gotchya." He whispered, lubing up his own dick and moaning gratefully at the sensation. He lined his up with his brother's quivering hole, pushing himself in nice and slowly, stopping to let Sam get used to the sensation.

Sam nodded and Dean was soon buried ball deep in his baby brother.

"Wait." Sam gasped, desperately willing his muscles to unclench.

And Dean waited, shaking with need, pushing as much of it aside as he could while he did.

Finally, Sam's body let him in. Dean took a moment to enjoy the hot, tight heat of his baby brother's ass before he started a slow rhythm, moaning obscenely loudly at the feeling. He angled his thrusts, trying to re-find Sam's sweet spot.

He must've found it, because Sam was shouting his name, picking up speed and forcing Dean to go faster.

"Dean, Dean, Dean!" His brother cried, like a prayer. Sam, instinctively, tried to wrap his legs around the older man, before he realized his legs were one of the few things holding him up, he whimpered in disappointment.

Dean was gripping Sam harder enough to leave bruises and Sam couldn't take it any more, "Harder, Dean!" He cried, unable to hold on to any disappointment with Dean's dick constantly hitting that sensitive bundle of nerves, making him see stars. Dean was too happy to comply to his little brother's demands, pounding into Sam's ass good and hard.

"Ah, Dean. Dean, M-M'close!" Sam moaned, moving in time with Dean's harsh pace.

Dean reached between them and gripped his brother's weeping, moaning when he squeezed and Sam tightened in response.

Sam gave one final, "Dean!" Before he was coming, white strips coating their chests.

One, two, three more thrusts and Dean was following suit, shouting out his own, "Sammy!" And coming balls deep in his brother's ass.

When Sam returned to his body, his arms felt sore and Jell-O-like. He couldn't hold up them up any longer. Dropping them, he started to fall backward, the only thing keeping him from hitting the ground this time, were Dean's strong arms pulling him into his chest. "I gotchya." He murmured, gently bringing them to the ground.

Dean always had him, Sam thought sleepily, "Love you, Dean."

"Yeah, I know." Love you too. "Come on, let's get you out of here."

Sam had no idea how they made it back to the motel room, one moment they were sitting, exhausted, on cold ground of the park and the next thing he knew, he was nice and warm and safe, cuddling into his big brother's sturdy chest.

He sighed in contentment. Maybe one day he'd tell Dean, tell his brother what was poisoning him from the inside out, but right now he was going to lay there, soaking in every last drop of love his brother gave him. Every thrust, every kiss, every whisper, whimper, and whine they'd made that night was a promise, a vow, of love and trust, faith and devotion. They were one, now and forever.

He'd tell Dean some day, but he was going to save him first, if it was the last thing he did.

**(-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _)**

**Authors note: This was my very first time writing Romance and well as anythin "M" rated as well as writing anything Slash! **

**How'd I do?**

**Reviews are nice!**


End file.
